You died in my arms
by LauraZabini
Summary: Can true love survive if it has to stand up against evil?The Gryffindor Princess and the Slytherin Prince are about to find out...And who is Aliyah Masters? What is Harry's secret? DG,*OVER 1650 READS*,*1 MORE REVIEW TO MAKE ME POST PART 2 OF CHAPTER 9*
1. Malfoy, Levicorpus and potions

You died in my arms

It was a monday morning when Ginny Weasley decided that she needet a change in her life. She was in her 6th year at Hogwarts, the school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Her grades were very good and her family was doing great. Ginny would have said her life was perfect, but honestly: it wasn't.

The love of her life left her half a year ago and she never found out why. Harry Potter, the boy who lived, didn't love Ginny Weasley anymore. When he left her, she thought she'd never be able to love again.

"Oh shit!" she said as she looked at her watch. "I'm late again!" She finished getting dressed and skipped breakfast.

"Such a crappy start this morning and I've got double potions with Snape now.That's going to be fun"she mumbled sarcasticly to herself.She ran around a corner and bumped into a platin-blond boy.

"AWW...Watch it Weaslette!"said Draco Malfoy.

"Get out of my way, ferret."she replied.

"Nope, I don't think so, Red."

"I won't ask you again, ferret. Just because you're Head-boy it doesn't mean that you can tell me what to do." Ginny retorted, pulling her wand out. Nobody was around, so she could hex him easily."Weasley..." he began but she cut him off.

"It's Ginny. My name is Ginny! Should I spell it out for you? G-I-N-N-Y! Got it!?"

"Ok, ok, GINNY...But don't be stupid.We both know you're attracted to me. Hell, I don't blame you, everyone is. You know, somehow I think we're made for each other."

"The only thing yoou can see in my eyes, Malfoy, is that I hate you, that I don't want you and that I don't like you! The only thing I want from you is to die a very painful death." She said coldly.

"Come on Ginny, let it out.Don't deny it." He began and moved a few steps towards her with his typical Malfoy-smirk.

"Alright, now I've had enough." Ginny thought, and hurridly used Levicorpus on Malfoy and punched him as hard as she could in the stomach.

"Next time you get near me it'll be your face, ferret."

"Is this a threat?"

"No Malfoy, it's a promise." Ginny used the contracharm-for the Levicorpus spell- on Malfoy and marched of.

"Cute girl. Expecialy when she gets angry." He said with a grin. Nobody would see what Ginny had done to him and he was thankful for that. As he stood up he felt pain in his stomach. "And she's quite strong, too. The perfect girl for me." He said as he walked to Herbology.

* * *

Ginny ran through the corridors to potions. She didn't want to be late, because otherwise Snape would gave her detention. Since she had never had one before, she didn't want it to be her first.

When she came into the classroom, everyone was talking. She sat down beside Luna Lovegood and asked her:

"Hey Luna, what's going on? Where's Snape?"

"Oh Ginny, you're so lucky that Peeves pulled some prank on the fifth floor, so Snape's gone to look for the bloody baron!" Luna answered in her usual dreamy voice.

"Holy shit! I'm really lucky then."

Just as Ginny finished the sentence, Snape came into the classroom and said:

"Silence! Now that I've taken care or that, we're going to have a normal lesson. And today we're going to brewing a very special potion…"

A/N: Ok, I know, I know, it's a bit boring, but it'll get better in the next few chapters, I promise ;) (you can't blame me, this was my first chapter ever! :D)


	2. A classroom,a kiss and a lie

Chapter 2

A classroom, a kiss and a lie

Ginny couldn't concetrate in Potions. She knew Snape was jabbering about something, but the only thing she heard was Draco's

Voice in her head. "Come on Ginny, let it out. Don't deny it." echoed in her mind.

"Ok,I have to admit that he is sexy. His muscles. And his platin blonde hair looked so soft...Ok, Ginny stopp it! He's your enemy.

Harry, Ron and Hermione- expecially Hermoine- would hate you. Don't you remember? He called her a mudblood! But his smile is

so sweet...!GINERVA! STOP IT! HE'S YOUR ENEMY!...AWWWWW!!!!!!" she thought.

How could she think about him like that? After all these years? He had been calling her a bloodtraitor and other names since her first

year! No, she had to correct herself. He didn't call her names since the beginning of her fifth year. "Maybe he's starting to really like me...

But why now? After nearly six years??? Impossible!" she had been thinking before Snape finally spoke: "Now I've told you what you have

to do and please don't let your cauldrons explode again!"

He looked at a Hufflepuff student Ginny didn't know. "Start now with your amor vasto potion. You have time till the end of class." "Amor vasto?

Luna, what's that?" Ginny asked Luna Lovegood, who occupied the seat next to her. "Didn't you listen? 'amor vasto' is Latin and means 'I destroy the love'.

That's something like a Love-destroyer potion. That means if somebody drinks that potion, he won't love the person, that he loves, anymore. That's

something like a pain killer, I think. And professor Snape said if our potions are perfect we can keep them. Ya know in situations like break ups

or your partners death or something like that." Luna explained. "Thanks Luna. Good, we shall better beginn."

They started to brew their potions. "Maybe that could help me with my Malfoy-problem. No, I don't think so, because I don't love him, right?

I'll ask Snape." Ginny thought while she brewed her amor vasto potion.. "Professor?" "What is it this time Miss Weasley? Can't find your cauldron? For your

information, it's right in front of you." He always said something like that to her, just to embarrass her in front of everyone.That's nothing new,

but a few student still laughed. "No Professor, it's not that. Actually I have a question about the amor vasto potion."

"What? Hurry up, I have enough things to do." "When peron A is in love with person B, is in love, but doesn't LOVE person B and drinks this potion,

what effect does it have on person A?" "That's a really good question Miss Weasley. The answer: HATE. Person A would hate person B for seven years."

"Why seven professor?" asked Luna, who was quite interested in this story. "Because seven is the most magical number, Miss Lovegood. You can find

it everywhere. Almost every magical thing is bounded on the number seven."

With this explanation Ginny started to brew her potion again. After half an hour the potion had a light blueish color. It was very bright and it smelt

like wet wood. "Your potion should have a very bright blue color. You have 15 minutes left and in the end it should look like water and it shouldn't smell."

said Snape bored. Ginny really tried to make a good potion in case she needed to use it sometime.

Just as she was pouring her potion into a little bottle Snape said: "Time's up! I'll go around and see who can keep their potion." Ginny sat in the fourth row so it

took longer for Snape to get to her. "Good, Ok, o my god, that's disgusting!...Very well..." were his comments to the students in front of Ginny."Now Miss Weasley,

what do you have? This has been the best since now. Like water, no smell...you can keep it." When Snape wanted to look at Luna's bottle Ginny said:

"Emm...Professor?If my potion's as good as you said, why haven't you given me me some points for Gryffindor?"

"Because it's not necessary! Now get out!" he said. It seemed like was really pissed off.

After potions with Snape Ginny Had Transfiguration and History of Magic. When History of Magic was over, Ginny was the first one to storm out of the classroom.

"History of Magic should be forbidden!" she mumbled to herself. While professor Binns was telling them about a witch named Kasandra Ginny was thinking about

Draco Malfoy. She was definitively in love with him, whether she wanted or not.

She was heading to the Great Hall -for lunch- when a strong hand grabbed her wrist and pulled her in an empty classroom. She knew it was a boy, because

she was pulled against a walland no girl was strong enough to do that to her. But before she could figur out who it was, soft lips brushed against hers.

When Ginny deepened the kiss his tongue begged for entrance which she allowed. In Ginny's opinion the "Mr. Mystery-guy" was a great kisser.

That was the best kiss Ginny ever had had. Harry's kisses? Those were nothing compared to this.

She put her hands around his neck and he his hands around her waist. The kiss was perfect. She didn't want it to end, but all good things have an end.

When she pulled away to take breath she finaly saw who had just given her the best kiss ever.

Draco Malfoy stood there with a big grin on his face. "Malfoy? You!?" "Yeah Ginny, it's me. Surprised?" "No, not at all...Why haven't you told me

you're such a great kisser?" "You never asked. Do you want me to show you again how good I am?" he bent overto her, expecting to feel her soft and full lips.

Instead he felt a fist pound in his face, making him to fall on the floor.

"Are you mad??? I thought you liked it!" "In your dreams! Your kiss was the worst I've ever had! Even Harry's were better. And I just warned youthis morning.

Don't you remember? I said, that the next time it will be your face. And I don't break my promises." Ginny had to lie about the kiss, because she and Draco?

That just couldn't work. Although she wnated him so badly she didn't think their anyother way to move on.

"I know you're lying. Don't hide it, please. You know we're ment to be together. Don't deny it!" "The only thing I'm denying right now, or actually trying

to deny is that your kiss was so bad, that I think I'm going to puke!" she said coldly. He gazed at her for a few moments. He looked at her.

That beautiful face, those full lips, the hazel-brown eyes, which were full of passion. Nice long legs, sparked with perfect curves...Why couldn't they be his?

Why didn't she want him? What had he done wrong? He stopped gazing at her and said, while anger, sadness and disappointement bubbled in

his voice and eyes: "Then I guess I have no buissines here any longer." "Damn right." she had to force herself to say that.

She felt like somebody had just stabbed a knife into her soul. It hurt. And the pain just wouldn't go away. She felt those two words -which were like

death sentences to Draco- as she was being burnt alive. It had been so hard to say it, because she didn't really want him to leave.

She wanted him here, by her side. She wanted him to kiss her again and again. But it was impossible.

"But before I leave, I have to ask you one thing." he said as he turned his back to her and put his hand on the door. "If you leave me for the rest of my life."

and again, deep pain filled her heart."Sure" was his answer. "Good then, go ahead." "Would there be an us if I was nicer to that Mudb- I mean Granger-girl

and the others?Would there be an us if I had realized that I have feelings for you earlier?Would there be an us if my family was on the good side?"

She wanted to scream, to let out the pain, but she didn't make a sound. Tears were filling up her eyes. She could feel her heart break.  
"No Malfoy, it wouldn't make a difference. You're a git. You're a disgusting little git when you tallk like that. And I'm not going to repeat it:  
LEAVE-ME-ALONE!"

Her heart was breaking into more and more pieces.

When Draco heard her words he was so hurt. Nobody hurt him like this before. His soul was being teared apart.

He felt like he only still had one half of his heart, because Ginny took the other half with her. He went out of the room as one, and only one silent tear fell down

his cheek. Right and there he promised himself, that he would never ever let anyone hurt him as much as Ginny just did. He shut the door behind him.

Ginny finally lost the control over herself and started to cry hystericly.

A/N: So, that's the 2nd chapter! I hope you liked it! And special thanks to Azey, who helped me with my grammar :))) and now some bad news: the 3rd chapter will take a bit longer to be posted. :(((


	3. discovery,a broken nose and again Malfoy

Chapter 3

The discovery, a broken nose and again Malfoy

Weeks passed by and there stil wasn't a night in which Ginny woudln't cry. She was barely seen around. She didn't eat much and she didn't get out of her bed, only for classes or lunch. Even her friends didn't know about her feelings towards Draco Malfoy.

She was trying to convince herself that it was the right thing to do, to tell Draco, that she had no feelings for him, although she knew it was a lie. (A/N: I know, this sentence is a little bit confusing :P) Ron had asked her what was going on with her. Even though he didn't look much better than her, he cared more for his sister than for himself.

Since Hermione left him -on the same day when Harry left Ginny- he looked awful. Like Ginny, he was in pain like never before. He told her to move on, because he thought Ginny was still sad about her break up with Harry. But Ginny didn't care about Harry any longer. Only Draco was on her mind.

She had seen Malfoy only once since she lied about her feelings to him. When she looked in his grey, cold eyes, she could see so much sadness and pain that it broke her heart even more. She was sitting in the common room, staring into the fireplace and thinking about her life when Harry and Hermione walked up her.

"Ginny I know you and I haven't talked since I left you, but I wanna change that. I wanna be friends with you again." Harry told her.

Ginny stopped staring at the fire, turned to him and spoke:"Why the sudden change?"

"You were my first love, and I want you to be at my wedding." (A/N: It's Harry's 7th year, remember?so that means that he'll turn 18 in a few months)

"WEDDING??? Who are you marrying??" Ginny asked in shock.

"Listen Ginny, I wanted Harry to tell you from the beginning, but he was against it. I'm so sorry Gin!" Hermione said.

"I don't get it. What are you sorry for? I'm confused." Ginny suspected something really really bad.

"You're invited to our wedding." said Hermione with a slight smile on her face.

"Sure I'll come to your wedding!" said Ginny sarcasticly and to everyones astonishment. "Ok guys, cut the crap! Who do you think you're kidding? We all know that you Hermione are my best friend and that you'll never betray me. Right, Mione!?" Ginny raised her voice, because she feared this story might be true, and looked at her best friend.

Hermione's eyes filled wth tears as she finally said: I'm so sorry Gin, I'm so sorry! Please forgive me! We never ment to hurt you! Please Gin, please! I'm so sorry"

Ginny looked at Hermione's finger and saw a big diamont ring, in gold. She couldn't take it any longer so she rose from her seat and began to scream:

"NO! I'M THE ONE WHO'S SORRY! WHY DID I SPEND MY TIME WIH SUCH A FUCKING WHORE!?"

The few people who were in the common room turned around to see what was going on. "Ginny please..."

"NO YOU MUDBLOOD! YOU DESTROYED MY LIFE! I WON'T FORGIVE EITHER OF YOU! AND YOU HARRY; YOU HURT ME! YOU HURT ME SO BAD! BUT, GO AHEAD, BE HAPPY WITH YOUR WHORE!"

Then Hermione suddenly shouted: "BUT GINNY I LOVE HIM!"

Everybody was quiet. This sentence hurt Ginny so much. "Love?" she whispered. And then, with a big grin she said coldly to her former best friend:

"Love.Now I'll show you how much I love you! Bitch!" Befoer Harry even could realize what happened, Ginny punched Hermione right in the face, much harder than she punched Draco.

Hermione flew onto the ground and held her nose. After a minute, the two Gryffs ewre holding a catfight in the common room.Ginny and Hermione fought with arms and legs: there was no magic necessary.

"THAT'S-HOW-MUCH-I-LOVE-YOU-HERMIONE!!!" said Ginny between her punches. After a while Ginny stood up and said: "We aren't friends any longer."

She pulled of a small silver ring which Hermione had bought for her as a sign for their friendship. A friendship, which just ended. She took it of and threw it to Hermione's feet. Ginny didn't look back when she stormed out of the Gryffindor common room, because if she saw that little slut agian she would hurt her badly.That was for sure. She ran down the stairs, with an arm covering her crying eyes. Everyone thought she was so strong. Ginny was angry and disappointed.

The only real reason she dumbed Drace was Hermione. Because she was her best friend, but it looked like Hermione had forgotten that. Hermione was the one who had taken Harry from her. And it was Hermione who had broken Ron's heart when she left him a few months ago. And now Ginny knew the reason.

Just because of her former best friend she had cried her eyes out in the last few weeks. It was Herminoe's fault that Ginny and Draco weren't together. Ginny hadn't wanted to disappoint Hermione, but it was the other way round. Hermione had disappointed everybody besides of Harry.

She ran and ran and suddenly she crashed into something, better someone.It was a boy. A boy with platin blonde hair.

"AWWW!!! Watch it Weasley!" She knew this sentence only too well. "I-I'm s-sorry." She stuttered, still crying and wanted to run away, but Draco caught her wrist.

"Ginny! You're crying! But- you never cry!" he said.

Ginny's knees were feeling like pudding and she dropped to the floor, where she continued to cry her heart out. as she sat there on the floor, Draco knelt in front or her and took her into his arms. "It's gonna be ok. Everything's gonna be ok. I'm here." he said as he combed his fingers through her hair.

They sat there for nearly 20 minutes. In total silence, just with a few of Ginny's snifs. Suddenly a boy stood in front of them. He stared in shock at the two.

"GINNY! WHAT ARE YOU DIONG!?!?!" shouted a stocky red haired boy, known as Ron Weasley.

A/N: So, that's the third chapie! I hope you liked it. I know the Harry/Hermione fans hate me right now :D I think I'm going to post the next chapter soon, but I can't promise anything, because I have a few problems I have to deal with.


	4. Confession, Prove and the Great Hall

Hey guys, I'm back again! I hope you'll like this chapie.

disclaimer: OMG! I'm such a fool!! I forgot the disclaimer! ok, here it goes: I wish I'd own Harry Potter, but i don't. It's all J.K. Rowling's. Only Aliyah was my idea and i'm just a girl that loves to play with Drake & Gin :D

Chapter 4- confession, prove and the Great Hall

"Ron, it's not what it looks like!" Ginny said to her brother and explained the whole situation to him.

"You mean, Mione left me for my best friend!? FUCK!! Gin, when did you find this out?"

"Half an hour ago. After stormed out of the common room I ran into Malfoy, who tried to calm me down."

Ron looked surprised when he heard about what Draco Malfoy, the Slytherin prince and the bad boy, just had done for his little baby sister. "You're not such a big git as i thought, Malfoy. Thank you. Sorry Gin, but I have to have a little chat with Harry and Hermione. Malfoy..." But Ron didn't finish his sentence. He was getting angrier by the minute, because of the secret Harry and Hermione had kept from him and Ginny. His head went red- almost the same red as his hair was. He stormed down the corridor, leaving Ginny and Draco alone. She looked at Draco, not knowing what to say. She didn't want to be alone again. She wanted him, she needed him.

"Euh...I think I'll be going then..." started Draco, but before he could finish his sentence Ginny shouted:

"DRACO! I MADE A BIG MISTAKE!"

"What do you mean?" asked a confused Draco.

"Drake, I mean us. I dumped you, 'cause I didn't want that Mudblood to hate me. I thought I'll lose everybody I love, if we became an item. I do have feelings for you. And they're getting stronger by every single day that passes by. Draco, do you know how much it hurts me when I see this hurt look on your face when you pass by me in a corrridor? I want you. I want you so badly." A couple of tears fell down her cheeks.

An uncomfortable silence coursed between them after Ginny's confession. Neither of them knew wat to say. After a while Draco said ice cold:

"I'm sorry WEASLEY. You hurt me too much to forgive you. I was heartbroken, Weaslette. There wasn't a night I wouldn't spent thinking about you, me and a not-existing-us. But i promised myself that i would move on, and so did I. And on top of that: I'm with Pansy now."

He was honest with her. He thought about her every single night and he couldn't stop. But he lied about himself and Pansy. But only because he didn't want to get hurt again. Ginny knew he was lying. She had seen pansy parkinson snogging a boy named Theodore Nott a few hours ago.

"Draco, I know you're lying to me, but I promise I won't hurt you again. You should know that I was hurt, too. I spent countless nights with crying and that was when I realized that I have feelings for you. I'm so sorry for hurting both of us, you and me. I really want to be with you, to be happy with you."

It was hard for Draco not to believe her. He knew she was honest, but he didn't want to give her the feeling that he's a boy everybody could get easily. So he said:

"Prove it."

Before she could stop herself, her body started to move towards Draco's. And then she kissed him. She lost the control over herself when he didn't pull away. He, inturn, deepened the kiss and held her tight while they as if there was no tomorrow. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and her legs around his waist as he lifted her up. Tears of relief fell down her cheeks. Her lips had started to hurt by the time they stopped kissing. They were both breathless and their lips were swollen.

"Proven?" Ginny asked hopefully.

"No." he retorted and when he saw her shocked face he laughed a little bit, but before she could figure out what he was laughing about, Draco's lips were her mercy again. This kiss wasn't as passionate as his precessor, but it still ment quite a lot to her.

"Proven." he said.

The two smiled at each other , while gazing into each others eyes. Ginny loved his grey-blue eyes. To her they were like two raging stormes filled with passion and desire. They walked together, hand in hand, to the Great Hall for lunch. Both were imaging what the others would say then the two of them show up together.

--

Everyone was eating when the front door opened and Ginny Weasley and Draco Malfoy came in. Holding hands. There was total silence and everybody was looking utterly shocked at them. Almost every Gryffindor threw death-glares towards Ginny, because she was with the enemy. The Slytherins didn't look as shocked as the Gryffs. But still, it wasn't nice to be looked at like that. She was lucky to be a pureblood, otherwhise the Slytherins would be really angry. The Ravenclaws and the Hufflepuffs on the other hand didn't know whether they should be happy for them, shocked, or just angry. Luna Lovegood, who was sitting at the Ravenclawtable, sensed the uncomfortable silence, so she shouted as loud as she could:

"LOOK! THERE! NARGELS! RIGHT OVER THERE!"

Everybody looked at the window Luna was pointing at. Ginny gave Draco a quick kiss and took the chance to get to her table, without students staring at her. Ginny sat down beside a girl named Aliyah Masters, who was the same year as herself and quite a good friend of hers.

"Euh...Ginny? What was that?" asked Aliyah stunned, not taking her eyes of her friend.

"Do you have a problem with the fact that I'm dating Draco?"

"I don't. But I think the others do..."

Ginny looked around and saw many angry faces staring at her. "Their problem." she shrugged, not really caring, and started eating. Everybody was still gazing at her, but she didn't care. She just sat there, eating her chicken souflet, but she and Draco were the only ones who were eating. All the students were glaring at them in total slence. Ginny finished eating and looked at the others.

"What?" she asked.

"Don't you think that you owe us an explanation?" asked a raven haired boy.

"Actually, no. I don't" she answered, not even looking his way. She hadn't had the nerve to look at Harry Potter.

"Then think again." said a girls voice. Ginny looked up and saw Hermione sitting next to Harry. At the sight, she started to laugh, pointening at Hermione's broken nose.

"Oh god, I never laughed so much in my life." she said whipping tears of laughter away. " HEY GUYS!" she shouted to all Slytherins, who turned to see who was calling them." Do you know who broke the mudblood's nose?" A fiew of them understood that it was Ginny who'd done it and nodded with an evil smirk on their faces. "Yeah. I did. And I don't regret it." she said grinning evily.

"THAT'S ENOGH WEASLEY!" shouted Harry. Ginny looked bored at him and said coolly:

"Ahh...You're protecting your new LOVE, aren't you, Potty?"

"Wait? What did she say? 'love'? Potter and Granger are an item? I didn't knnow, and you?" Ginny could here the students whisper about Harry and Hermione. They understood that Ginny was furious about it. The Slytherins laughed at Ginny's comment. She had the feeling that they were starting to like her. But before 'Potty' could even answer back, Ron stormed into the Great Hall completely red in the face, with rage. He saw Harry up on his feet, ready to punch his sister.He said in a 'don't-mess-with-me-you-asshole' tone:

"Don't do anything you'll regret later, Potter. Now get out of my sight and take your little whore with you!"

Ron sat beside of GInny while Harry stormed out of the castle. But Hermione didn't go with him. "Oh come on Granger, didn't you hear what I said? Ok, I'll repeat you. I said: 'Now get out of my sight and take your little whore with you!' Why didn't you go after him? Hmm?"

As he finished his sentence, Hermione burst into tears and ran out of the Great Hall. Now they all understood what was going on between the Golden Trio and Ginny Weasley. Some of the Gryffindors stopped staring angrily at Ginny, and she knew that they were on her and Draco's side. The other Gryffs were at Harry and Hermione's side, of course, but Ginny couldn't care less. The Slytherins started to clap and thas was a sign for Ginny and Ron that they had been accepted at the Slytherintable as friends. After a few minutes everybody was eating again. It was like a normal sunday.

"Ron, where have you been?" Ginny asked her older brother.

"I was outside. Swimming."

"You- what!? It's December for god's sake!"

"Ok, let me explain. When I left you with Malf- I mean Draco, I went to our common room, where I saw Granger sitting on the couch with a bloody nose, by the way, you did a great job, and Potter, who tried to heal her with his wand. But of course he couldn't remember the spell. Just as I stepped into the common room they wer on their way to Madame Pomfrey and before I could even shout at them, Potter said to me, that he was sorry and I overreacted."

"What did you do?" asked a completely astonished Ginny.

"Well, I punched him as hard as I could, right in his right eye. It was all blue and red." he said with an evil grin on his face. Ginny laughed. And then stopped abruptly. "Potter's eye wasn't blue."

"I think Granger put some make-up on him."

"Make up? I didn't know Granger had any. Madame Pomfrey probably healed him."

"Yeah, she might of."

They had been laughing, when Draco and a friend of his strolled over to them. "Hey Ginny! Weas-Euh...Ron." he greated her with a kiss and him with a nod. "Hey Malf-Draco and euh, what's your name?" asked Ron a raven haired boy. The boy, who was one hell of a piece of eye candy, had icy-blue eyes, which were marvelous and Ginny could've sworn that she'd seen them once before. But in Ginny's oppinion, Draco was a hell of a lot more attractive.

"My name's Blaise Zabini. I'm Draco's best mate."

"Hi Blaise, nice to meet you." said Ginny while she shook hands with him.

"So Draco, what's up? Why did you come over here?" asked Ron.

"First to see my lovely girlfriend and second to invite you to a party on saturday, at eight. In the Slytherin common room." He smiled sweetly at Ginny.

"Who else's gonna be there?" she asked.

"A few Slytherins, a couple of Ravenclaws, you two and you can bring some Gryffindors with you if you want." answered Blaise.

"Sure. Ok, see you then. Bye." said Ron and headed through the door while Ginny kissed Draco districtly on the lips and followed her brother.

"God, how I love that girl." said Draco to his best mate, as he smirked at him.

A/N: so, that was the 4th chapter. I think this story isn't for Harry/Hermione fans :D I'm not satisfied with this chapter, but I think it's ok. What do you think? please leave me a review, so I can do things better. "You died in my arms" is dedicated to my cousin Natalie ( love ya hun!!) and Azeret, a very good friend of mine, that'll move to china in a few months. (god...i'll miss her!!) Chapter 5 is completed, it's just waiting to be posted.


	5. a party, a promise and a nightmare

Chapter 5- A party, a promise and a nightmare…

A/N: _**IMPORTANT**_ **before you start to read the 5th chapter, please read this first: I'm really sick of waiting for reviews. I won't continue this story, if I don't get more of them. Some of you leave me reviews (you're the best!!) and I really appreciate it. Over 440 guys read my story, but I have only 17 reviews. That's too little. I'm sorry I have to act this way. Now, here's the 5th chapie:**

Days passed and soon saturday had arrived. Ginny was standing in front of a full sized mirror in the grils' dormitory, while Aliyah was sitting on her bed.

"Al, which one should I wear? Red or green?" The emerald-green dress Ginny was holding up, was elegand, knee length, with only a little of cleavage.

"Hmmm... well, I'd take the green one, because the red one is a way too short and the cleavage is too big. It looks a bit, well euh, you know..."

"Sluty?"

"Yeah!" Aliyah laughed. She had boughten a cute blue dress the day before. It matched perfectly her beautiful icy blue eyes and black hair.

"How late is it?" Ginny asked her new best friend.

"Half past seven." answered Aliyah, who was already doing her make-up. "I'm ready!" Aliyah said suddenly after a while. "Ginny!! You aren't even dressed! Hurry up! It's eight!"

"I'm sorry Al, but I have to look just perfect for Draco. Go down, I'll be there in ten minutes."

"Alright."

When Aliyah was out of the room, Ginny sat down on her bed and started thinking. It could be all so simple, if Harry hadn't fallen for Hermione and Hermione for him! They would be together, crack jokes and nobody would've been sad. She woulde have Draco, all of her friends, and it would be perfect. Perfect. That was the only thing she wanted, everything to be perfect. But she has accepted, the fact, that nothing can be perfect. People make mistakes. They lie, they cheat, they hurt and disapoint. People you think the most honest to you, they're usually the biggest liars. That was what Ginny's opinion. Harry and Hermione. She hated them both. Ginny looked at her watch and saw that it was quarter past eight. "Oh oh." Lucky she did her make up before Aliyah did. She finished getting dressed and headed through the door, down the stairs to Aliyah.

"Thank god! I was beginning to think you wouldn't come at all."

"Ha, ha. Al, where's Ron?"

"He said, he'd be back in a min."

"Here I am! I didn't know whether there would be something to eat or not, at the Slytherin's party. So I decided to get something from the kitchen." said Ron.

"Typical. Now, can we go?" asked Ginny.

"Aliyah, you look beautiful in this dress." said Ron and Aliyah blushed. "Thanks." she mumbled.

The three Gryffindors went down to the dungeons, to the Slytherin common room. They reached the potrait, but of course, they didn't know the password.

"Password?" asked the potrait.

"Euhh...Salazar?" guessed Ginny.

"Wrong." answered the potrait.

"I think this should work: Mudbloods are filth." suggested Aliyah.

"Nice try, Aliyah. But the password is 'Proud to be a snake'." said Ron with a grin that made Aliyah blush again.

"Correct. Go on in." said the potraid and swung itself open.

"Ron, how-" Ginny begann, but Ron cut her of. "I overheard some Slytherins this morning. I'm not as stupid as I look like, Ginny."

"Really??" Ginny joked and stepped through the potrait with Aliyah and Ron following her. The Slytherin common room was completely decorated in black, green(A/N: I love this combination! black&green :P) and silver. It was quite comfortable, but Ginny liked the Gryffindor one a bit more. Just as the three stepped through into the common room, Draco was hurrying over to them.

"Ron, Aliyah, Gin. Nice of you to come." he said and started to kiss her passionataly. Ron continued to look at the pair for a few moments, then finally he said:

"Ok, guys, you can stop now, you know!"

"Ron...emm...Ron, we should leave them alone! said ALiyah, dragging Ron with her.

"But Aliyah! She's my sister!"

"So?? That doesn't mean that you have to look at her and Draco while they're kissing! They need some privacy!"

"Yeah, right. Privacy at a party! Oh really..."

"Ron! You know what I mean!" They sat down on one of the black leather couches and started to chat with some Ravenclaws and some Slytherins.

_In the mean time..._

"Ok, THAT was the best snog I've ever had." said Draco and they both laughed. "Hey Gin, don't you think that Ron and Aliyah would make a cute couple?"

"Ron and Al? Well, yes... Al had a crush on Ron last year and when he started to date that mudblood-scum, she cried her eyes out every night. She doesn't know, that I heard her, but still...I talked to Ron a few days ago about Al and he said that she's cute. And today he made her a lot of compliments."

"Hmm...Do you think they're going to be together?"

Ginny looked over to her brother and her best friend. It looked like Ron had whispered something into Aliyah's ear, because she was giggling nervously.

She turned agian to her boyfriend and said: "Definitively. Maybe tonight."

"Wanna bet?"

"DRACO! I don't do things like that!"

He raised an eyebrow and looked at his girlfriend.

"Ok, 10 galleons. I bet that Aliyah and Ron will be a couple before the party ends." she said with a very Malfoy-like smirk.

They shook hands and watched the other guests having fun. Some Slytherins and Ravenclaws were cheering Blaise on. He was kneeling on the floor with a big bottle of wodka in his mouth. He laid back and drank the whole bottle out. The students who were standing in a circle all around him shouted: "DRINK, DRINK, DRINK!" Finally the sexy Italian Zabini stood up and screamed: "Who's the best" Everybody's response was "BLAISE!" Even Draco's and Ginny's.

"Do you want a drink? Draco asked Ginny.

"It depends on what's in it."

"Well, I think that there are more then 60 alcohol in one little glass. Slytherin-mix" he said and grinned.

"I'll be back in a min." Ginny disappeared in the crowd of dancing people. A few minues later she was back with two glasses.

"Thanks Gin." He said as he reached for one glass.

"Thanks for what?" she asked.

"Euh...for bringing me a drink, maybe?"

"Oh honey, sorry, but the second drink isn't for you."

"For whom is it then?"

"For me."

"Gin, those drinks are almost pure alcohol! Why do you need two glasses?"

"To get in the right partymood of course!" she said as she drank the two double-wodkas. "Wow...Do you wanna dance?" she asked him.

"With you? Of course."

The music was pounding the boxes as Ginny and Draco danced on the dancefloor wildly among other people. "You're not such a bad dancer." she said to him. "You're not bad either." he responded. After a few songs a nice slow one came. Ginny wrapped her arms around Draco's neck and pressed her body against his, not wanting to let go. He wrapped his arms around her waist and they started to dance slowly. Her hair tickled his nose while they danced, but he didn't complain. He loved her hair, it was soft and it always smelled like roses. The smell reminded him of his mother, because she had smelt the same way. It hurt to think about her. She was a kind person, unlike other deatheaters, and she hadn't deserved tp die like she had. During the summer holidays Lucius Malfoy became an even worse bastard than he already had been. He'd beaten his wife and once Draco came to save his mother. The scar Lucius left was as big as at the beginning, a 10 cm long scar along his left shoulder. Normally Had respect towards his wife and her family. He'd never beaten, or even raised his voice at her. But then he came. Voldemort had given Lucius a task, which he couldn't handle. He often got drunk, complaining about everything...And one night -he was drunk again- he got angry and started to throuw jinxes and curses around whole Malfoy Manor. Many of them were green bolts, known as Avada Kedavra.

FLASHBACK

"Drake, dear, RUN!" shouted Narcissa Malfoy while they were hiding behind a couch. "No, mother! I won't leave you with this bastard!" More and more killing curses shot around. Lucius was out of control. "It's too dangerous! I can handle him myself!" she said and used 'Protego' to defend her and her son. "Mother, I...I...I love you!" shouted Draco. He never told his mother that he loved her...never... But in this moment he had the feeling like there won't be any chance to let her know. It made a big smile appear on Narcissa's face. "Oh Drake! My beautiful son! I lov-" The smile on her face disappeared immidiately. She knew it was over. She fell to the ground and Draco looked at her dead body in shock. "Mum...mum...C'mon, stop joking! Mum...please, wake up...please, don't be dead...don't leave me alone...Not now...Please, don't...I need you...MUM!!" he screamed through the night. But lucius only laughed. He laughed and disapareted. Draco shock his mother's corpse and started to cry. "Mum...Mum...don't leave me...Don't let me be alone..." Tears and even more tears fell to the floor.

END FLASHBACK

Ginny sensed that something's not right.

"Dray, what's wrong?" she asked, not looking at him and with her head still rested on his shoulder.

"Hmmm? It's nothing...I'm fine." he answered. The young Slytherin decided that it was too early to tell Ginny about his mother. He asked himself how somebody so beautiful could make him so sad. Draco tried to look like he's fine as he looked down at her, at her worried face. He smiled a fake smile and answered: "Really, everything's fine. I just love to spend time with you. And I'm enjoying it!"

She didn't say anything. Ginny hugged Draco tightly while they still danced. She didn't want him to go anywhere. She wanted him to stay by her side for ever. "Draco, please promise me one thing."

"Whatever you want me to promise you, you know I will."

"Please don't ever leave me. Don't betray me like Potter did. Please be always honest with me."

"I'd never leave you Gin. I promise you." he said, kissing her forehead. She looked over his shoulder and saw a certain read haired boy snogging her best friend. She smiled and whispered in her boyfriend's ear:

"Honey, I'm so sorry."

"Sorry for what?" he asked confused.

"That you just lost 10 galleons, because I won our bet!" she replied and pointed at a snogging couple.

"Damn it! Fine, here's your money. But I have a question. How can you down two double-wodkas without being drunk?"

"I'm a strong woman." she answered laughing.

"Anyway, I'm getting tired. Can we sit down for a moment?" he asked.

"Oh, please Drake, just one last dance!" she pleaded.

"Ok, but just one. My feat are aching." he said.

The Gryffindor danced slowly with her Slytherin-prince. It felt so right to be there with him. Many people said that it was so wrong of them to be together. But they knew better. Draco finally found someone who made him happy, someonewho cared for him just for being himself. Most of the girls 'cared' aout him, because of his money. But Ginny was different. He knew it. Money never ment much to her.

After the dance the couple sat down beside the sleeping Italian-beauty Blaise.

"I think he drank too much" Ginny said.

"Yeah, that's Blaise. It's typical for him to get drunk at parties." responded Draco laughing.

Hours passed and Ginny looked at a clock in the Slytherin common room. It was 4.30 h.

"Oh gosh, I should really go now." she said being extremly tired. Most of the guests left hours ago and Ginny, Ron, Aliyah, Draco and Blaise -who had woken up- were the only ones left.

"I'm going, too. I can barely keep my eyes open." said Aliyah.

"Then I'm off, too. See ya mates." Ron said. Ginny gave Draco a goodnight-kiss and headed with the other two Gryffindors through the potrait.

--0000--

Half an hour later a very exhausted Ginny was lying in her bed. Next to her bed was Aliyah's one. Aliyah laid in her bed with her back turned to Ginny.

"Al?" whispered Ginny, because she didn't want to wake up the other girls in they dormitory.

"Hmm? What is it Gin?" asked a very sleepish Aliyah.

"You and Ron, you're a couple no, aren't you?" She wanted Ron to be happy again, like her. She didn't want him to be in pain anymore. But now answer came from Aliyah.

"Al?"

And still no answer.

Ginny looked over to the other Gryffindor girl, who already had fallen asleep.

"Typical." mumbled Ginny and turned her back to Aliyah. Soon Ginny had fallen asleep, too. She dreamt of Draco and their future together. But the beautiful dream soon turned into a nightmare.

_Everywhere were killing curses flying through the air. And there, right before her stood Draco. In one moment he was smiling at her and then in the other he was hit by a Avada Kedavra. He fell to the ground and Ginny started to scream. She burst into tears and cried hystericly as Lucius suddenly stepped out of the dark, laughing evily. "Have you really thought I'll let you date my bloddy son? How naive...I really don't need somebody like you in my family. Ho dare you to seduce my son!? Well, he isn't anymore...What are you going to do now little Weasley? Is Drakie dead?" He laughed and just as Ginny wanted to take revenge, he disappareated. After Lucius was gone she knelt on the floor with her boyfriend's dead body in her arms. She cried for help, but no one heard her. She was all alone. No one came, because no one cared._

**A/N: So, that's it. the 5th chapter...it's quite long, isn't it? I'm not sure if it's good. I've overwritten it twice, but it doesn't seem any better...what do you think? plz leave me a review...Oh, I almost forgot: This chapter is dedicated to my cousin Jovana and my best friend Manuel.**


	6. Surprise,crêpes and Blaise's sis

Chapter 6 - Surprise

Chapter 6 - Surprise!, two crêpes and Blaise's missing sister

A/N: I'm SO sorry about the long wait! But I had to study so much and I just never found the time to type the 6th chapter!! And when I was about to post it, my computer broke down, but now it's working again. But as I promised, here it goes, the 6th chapie! Reviews more than appreciated! (8 reviews to make me post the next chapter!)

"GIN! WAKE UP!" screamed Aliyah.

Ginny suddenly woke up. Her whole body was covered in sweat and so were sheets and her face was wet, 'cause of the tears she had cried in her sleep.

"W-w-what happened?" asked a confused Ginny.

"We all were alsleep when you started screaming for helpand started to cry. Ginny, what was wrong?" asked Aliyah.

The other girls were worried about Ginny, too, but not as much as Al.

"I had a terrible n-nightmare. D-Draco w-was hit by the avada." she answered and started to cry even more.

"Shh...I's gonna be alright, it was just a nightmare, Gin, just a nightmare." said Aliyah, trying to calm Ginny down by hugging her.

"But it felt so real...The pain..." whispered Ginny, so that only Al could hear her.

"Yeah, I understand...But it was just a nightmare and it's over now." whispered Aliyah back.

After a few minutes the other girls went back to their beds. Just Ginny and Aliyah were sitting on Ginny's bed and talking.

"Oh god, I'm so glad that it was just a nightmare. But it felt so real, almost like a vision...I don't know what I would have done if, if..." but she never finished the sentence. She burst into tears again, just to calm down again.

"Gin, you have to go back to sleep. You've only gotta 2 hours. That's not enough." Aliyah said.

"Ok."

Soon both girls were asleep again. Ginny dreamed again, but this time the dream was peaceful, and she was thankful for that.

2--2--2--2--2--2--2--2--2--2--2--2--2--2--2--2--2--2--2--2--2--2--2--2--2--2

Both, Ginny and Aliyah, slept in till noon. The read-head got up a little bit later then the raven haired.

"Al?"

"Huh?"

"You haven't answered my question from last night. Are you and my brother a couple now?"

Aliyah went red immidiately. She mumbled something Ginny coudln't comprehend.

"What? Al, I didn't hear you. Would you please repeat it?"

"Yesterday-while-you-and-Draco-danced-and-you-two-looked-beautiful-together-by-the-way-Ron-and-I-where-kissing-and-it-was-amazing-and-afterwards-he-asked-me-if-I-wanna-be-his-girlfriend-and-I-said-yes." she said that a way to fast and Ginny didn't get half of it. When Al saw the questioning look on Ginny's face, she said:

"In short: yes."

"Oh Al, I'm so happy you and Ron finally found to each other!"

Yeah, me too."

"So, what are we doing today?" Ginny asked, who was dressing at the moment.

"I'm sorry Gin, but I've got a date with Ron today. And I have to go now. Bye."

"Bye." Ginny said a bit dissapointed

2—2--2—2—2—2—2—2—2—2—2—2—2—2—2—2—2—2—2—2—2—2—2—2—2—2—2--2

An hour later Ginny was sitting in the Great Hall eating lunch. She hadn't seen Draco this morning and she was wondering where he was. He hadn't shown up for lunch and Ginny decided to go look for him. Just as she stepped out of the Great Hall she wished she hadn't. Right in front of her stood Harry and Hermione..."snogging". They called it snogging, but it looked more like they were eating each other's faces. Ginny felt like throwing up her lunch. She was about to go back to the Great Hall when she heard a familiar male voice shouting her name.

"Oj! Ginny! Wait!" Ginny turned around with a huge smile on her face, to face her boyfriend.

"Draco, where have you been? You didn't show up for lunch!"

"After you and the other two went to your common room last night, I had to clean the whole Slytherin common room all by myself! And I'll tell you this: It wasn't pretty."

"Why didn't Blaise help you? He was awake when we left."

"Well, just as you left our common room I turned to Blaise to say that it had been a great party when I heard him snoring. So I cleaned till six o'clock!" Ginny laughed and said:

"Be happy that you're a wizard (A/N: and a erally good looking one, btw. XD) and not a muggle! You have your wand."

She turned to Harry and Hermione, who stopped snogging and glared at them. Harry was angry and just when Ginny and Draco looked over to them, he dragged Hermione out of the castle, towards the grounds.

"They're a bit pathetic, aren't they?" ascertained Draco.

"A BIT?" asked Ginny, sarcasm dripping from her lips. Draco leaned to Ginny's ear and whispered:

"I have a surprise for you."

"Oh, what is it? What is it? What is it?" she cried.

"I won't tell you till we're there."

"Oh c'mon! Please, tell me!"

"Nope." He said with a grin. "Come with me."

"Drake? Aren't you hungry? Don't you want to eat something first?"

"No, we'll have something to eat there."

So they walked, hand in hand, up the stairs to the fifth floor and suddenly Ginny had an idea where they were going.

"THE ROOM OF REQUIREMENT! We're going to the room of requirement!" she shouted.

"Yeah, but could you please be a bit quiet?, 'cause we don't want anybody to find out about it, do we?"

"No. Sorry."

"No stress." He grinned at her.

They reached a wall and they knew that behind it, the room they wanted to go in lay. Suddenly a door appeared and the couple quickly stepped in through it, before anybody saw them.

"Wow…" Ginny awed, while her jaw dropped.

They were standing on a terasse with a table for two. Romantic music was being played while a river reflected the streetlights. It was night and it seemed to Ginny like they're in Paris. The city of love.

"Well, what do ya think?"

"Draco, this is so beautiful!" she answered and pulled him into a deep kiss. Afterwards they sat down and a waiter came and said:

"Bonsoir monsieur et madame Qu'est-ce que vous prennez?"

Draco answered: "Bonsoir. Nous prennons deux crêpes, s'il vous plaît."

The waiter took off and Ginny spoke: "You speak French??"

"Of course I do. It's very useful, if you know what I mean." He said grinning widely.

She rolled her eyes and asked: " So, French-boy, what did you order?"

"Since you already have eaten and I'm not really hungry, I ordered us something pancake-like."

"Yummy." She said with a smile. After a few minutes their crêpes arrived and they ate them in silence. When they finished eating, Draco suggested to go for a walk.

"We're in Paris, aren't we?" she asked.

"Yup. I thought it might be romantic. But I have a question. Aliyah Masters is a pureblood, isn't she?"

"Yes, she is. She was adopted by a muggle-family, but when she got her letter from Hogwarts, Dumbledore explained the whole situation about her bloodstatus and the adoption to her. Why are you asking?"

He answered in a more serious tone: "Yesterday evening I saw Aliyah sitting next to Blaise…"

"So…?Your point is…??"

"Oh c'mon, don't tell me you didn't notice! The same hair, the same eyes…" He was right, she had noticed. "And that can't be a coincidence. What d'ya think, Gin?"

"Well, ok, they share the same looks, but what makes you so sure?"

"Blaise told me a secret a long time ago. When he was born, his father left his mother and she didn't have enough to handle two kids. Yeah, she had born twins. A boy and a girl. Lorelei, Blaise's mom, made her decision, although I'm sure it was a really hard one: To keep the boy and to give the girl away. She was only allowed to give her daughter the middle name. The first name would be chosen by her adoption-parents. Lorelei's daughter's second name's Laura. What's Aliyah's second name?"

Ginny stared at him and said: "Laura."

"See? I know Lorelei and Blaise tried to find Blaise's sister, but there was no chance. They only knew her middle name: Laura. Her last name was changed and only god knew what her adoption-parents named her."

They stopped walking and sat down on a bench. " "But Drake, how can Blaise be Al's twinbrother when she's a 6th year Gryffindor and he a 7th year Slytherin?"

"I also asked myself that, Gin. But after a few minutes I had an answer. All kids must be eleven, or must turn eleven on their first day to Hogwarts, on September the first, right?"

"Right." Said Ginny.

"Well, Blaise's the youngest Slytherin in our year. And do you know why? 'Cause his birthday's on the first of September."

"Yes, but Al's birthday is on September the second! So they can't be twins!"

"Oh, they can. What if Aliyah was born a few minutes after Blaise? What if those few minutes were enough for Aliyah to be born on another day?"

"Draco, you mean…Yes, of course! Blaise's older than her! That means if she was born a few minutes later than him, that it could've been the next day! Abd Dumbledore said himself: No child that hadn't turned eleven before or on September the first can go to Hogwarts. And that explains why she's a 6th and not a 7th year student. Because she didn't turn eleven on the 1st of September. She turned eleven on the 2nd!"

"Exactly." Draco said and smiled.

"It's terrible…But, I mean… Six years…They're six years at the same school, somebody must have noticed."

"Gin, remember: He's a Slytherin and she's a Gryffindor. Those two houses have hated each other for hundrets of years. We, you and I, changed that. But Blaise has never noticed Aliyah before because all of the hatred, and I can't blame him, 'cause I didn't either. And I only noticed that they look similar, when they were sitting next to each other."

"Should we tell them? What do you think?" Ginny asked.

"I don't know. What if they don't believe us? What if we're wrong?"

"Drake…There's not a chance that they're NOT related! Same hair, same eyes…Al's second name Laura…We really should tell them."

"You're right. Let's go back to Hogwarts. Ok?"

"But I really like it here! Can't we stay a bit longer? Please?" she begged.

Draco laughed. "Gin, it's Sunday, almost three o'clock and I bet you haven't finished all your homework yet."

Ginny's alarm bells rang. Homework! "Shit, you're right! I forgot to write my potions essey! FUCK! AND it has to be finished till tomorrow! 15 INCHES!!"

They ran back to the door through which they had come in.

A/N: Again a BIG sorry for letting you wait for so long! I'll try to post the next chapter sooner. The teachers just won't give me a break.:D Anyway, i hope you enjoy reading "you died in my arms" as much as i enjoy writing it! please review!  
This chapter is dedicated to my cousin Ana (angie) ;)


	7. The snogging couple and a girlstalk

Chapter 7- The snogging couple and a girls-talk

Draco and Ginny stepped back through the door, back to Hogwarts.

"I'm huuuungry!" complained Draco.

"Well, that doesn't surprise me at all." giggled Ginny.

"I'm going to the kitchens. D'ya want to come with me?"

"Nah, I have to do my potions homework. But, when are we going to tell Blaise and Mrs Zabini about Al?"

Draco didn't answer straight away. After a while he spoke: "I'll write to Lorelei. I'll tell her to floo to the Slytherin common room tonight. She, Blaise and I will wait for you, Aliyah and Ron. Come over at eight, ok?"

"Ok, but why should we take Ronald with us?"

"I think Lorelei would like to get to know her daughter's boyfriend." he grinned. She gave him a quick peck and walked away. Ahe was about to go round the corner when Draco shouted: "And Ginny...!" "Yeah?" she spun around. "When you meet Blaise's mom, call her Lorelei, not Mrs Zabini!"

"Why?" she shouted back.

"Because calling her by her last name makesher feel old! She doesn't like it when somebody calles her Mrs Zabini!"

"That's odd..." she mumbled, but Draco didn't hear her. "Ok! See ya then!" she shouted and headed towards the Gryffindor portrait. She saw a raven haired boy leaning against the wall. First she thought it was Harry, but then she noticed the Slytherinrobes.

"Blaise!"

"Oi, Ginny! I wanted to talk to you, but that fat cow over there didn't want to let me in!!"

"Hey! I heard that!" said the Fat Lady.

"Yeah, whatever." mumbled the Slytherin. Ginny laughed and asked Blaise:

"So, what did you want to talk about?"

"Oh yeah, ummm...Well...I was in the kitchens half an hour ago. And as I was about to leave, Draco came in and said that you two found my sister. I heard Drake say 'Gryffindor'. He didn't want to tell me anything else. He wanted it 'to be a surprise'. So I thought I'd ask you." he said smiling hopefully.

"Tonight, in the Slytherin common room at eight. Then you'll get to know your sis. Not a second earlier." she said grinning.

"But Ginny!" he looked at her with the best puppy-dog-eyes he could manage.

"Nope. And I have to get the scoop about Al's date with Ron!!"

"She has a boyfriend?" asked Blaise.

"You slept for hours at the party yesterday, so it's not a wonder that you didn't get it. Ron and Al are dating since yesterday."

"NO!" he said in a moking I-don't-belive-you-a-single-word-tone.

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Blaise, yes!" They laughed for a few moments and after they said their byes, Ginny mumbled the password to go to the dormitory. She was sure that Al was already back and she wanted to tell her about her wonderful date with Draco and ask her stupid questions about her one. Ginny entred the Gryffindor common room and saw Aliyah sitting in Ron's lap. They were snogging each other like it would be the last time. Ginny stood there in front of them, not knowing what to say and unable to catch the right moment to interrupt them, although she didn't want to do that to the happy couple.

"Euh...Al?"

No response.

"AL!!"

Still nothing.

"ALIYAH L. MASTERS! MOVE YOUR ARSE OF MY BROTHER'S LAP!!"

Aliyah didn't break the kiss, but she pointed at the stairs to the girls' dormitory and raised three fingers. Ginny understood: in the girls' dormitory in 3 minutes. After she'd gone upstairs, Ginny sat on her bed and waited. Exactly after three minutes Aliyah was standing at the doorway. "That was definetly the best kissing session I've ever had!" she said and it caused Ginny to laugh, because she remembered her first real snog with Potter with disgust. He was unexpirienced and it wasn't that much fun. To be honest: Ginny felt like throwing up. Aliyah told her that it would get better in time. Oh, how wrong she was...Anyway, Draco was a billion times better. _Well, he had had enough girls to get a chance to learn. Not like Scarhead._ She thought grinning. An confused Aliyah sat beside of Ginny. For a couple of minutes there was only silence between them, but then Ginny finally spoke up: "Al, I'm waiting."

"Waiting for what?"

"I want to hear every single detail about your date. And afterwards I'll tell you about how it was with Draco. Yes, I went on a date with him." she said when she saw Aliyah's surprised face. "Aaaand we found someone who you've been searching a very long time now. Well, I hope I did." Ginny smiled at her best friend, who raised an eyebrow at her.

"Ok, where should I start?" began Aliyah. "Ahhh, yes. After I left you, I met Ron in the Entrance Hall. He was waiting with a bunch of flowers for me. We kissed and afterwards we broke of to Hogsmead. He wanted to go to the Quidditch-store at first, but I wanted to go shopping. He persuaded me, so we first went to the Quidditch-store. And that was a mistake. Harry was standing in front of a full-sized mirror, wearing a brandnew Quidditchrobe. Hermione was with him. But wait- she's with him all the time... ok, back to the story. She told Harry to turn around and he did so. He shot us a nasty glare, but Ron ignored him, he told me to do the same and that they weren't worth it. After a while we left the store. I wasn't in the mood to go shopping anymore, so we went to the Three Broomsticks..." And with that Ginny stopped listening.

_"Good, now, where should I start? Hey Al, by the way, Draco and I found your family! Very funny Ginevra, very funny...And what about this one: Yo, Al, I have some great news!! Draco and I have found your family! Blaise's your brother! Smooth one Ginevra...Ok, I admit, that wasn't good either! Oh.My.God. How should I say it??"_ she had a fight with herself again, but Aliyah didn't seem to notice.

"...and so we ended snogging in the common room. Great date, huh?" Aliyah looked happily at Ginny.

"Oh yes, yes. Wonderful. So, now I'll tell you about my date. After you left I went for lunch and then..."

She told her about Harry and Hermione snogging, the Room of Requirement, Paris, Draco speaking French, and then she suddenly stopped. Now came the part about Aliyah's family.

"...and yeah, we went for a walk and talked."

"Gin, that is so romantic!! And what was the other thing you wanted to tell me?"

Before she spoke, Ginny took a few deep breaths. Then she said: "Well, I don't really know jow to start...well...Draco adn I...well...uh...we found your real family."

Aliyah's smile faded away. "Gin, you know I'm sensible when it comes to this topic..." But Ginny cut her off. "I know Al, I know, but we..." she told Aliyah everything. About Lorelei Zabini's situation, though same looks that she and her brother Blaise shared, everything. Well, almost. She didn't mention that Dumbledore knew from the beginning. He could've told Aliyah about her family, but he didn't. "_Why the bloody hell didn't he say anything??"_ Ginny thought and looked at Aliyah, who was staring at her feet. Tears were falling from her cheeks and Ginny took her into her arms.

"Did you really find them?" asked Aliyah between sobs.

"Yes." Ginny answered simply.

"That's not fair!" shouted Aliyah.

"What's not fair, Al?" asked Ginny a little bit confused.

"I-I have been searching f-for s-so long a-and you f-found them in a friggin day!"

At first Ginny didn't know what to say, but then she answered a bit unsure: "But...I mean, it's good that we found them, isn't it? And you'll get to meet them tonight, so..."

"WHAT!? Gin, what did you say?"

"I said you'll get to meet them today evening."

"WHAT!? NO!! I'm not ready, I, I, I can't! It's too early! What if they hate me? What if they don't want me back?" Aliyah was on her feet now.

"Al, you know as well as I do that it's the right time. Tonight, at eight, you Ron and me are going to the Slytherin common room. Draco already sent Lorelei an owl to come by floo. And I'm sure she'd be very dissapointed if you didn't show up there."

"But Ginny, I..."

"There are no 'buts', Al! It's, let me see," Ginny glanced at her watch. "It's only half past four. So you still have the time to get your act together."

"Gin, I can't. I don't even know what to say."

"Al, just listen to your heart and everything will be alright (A/N: Believe me, only a real Gryffindor could have said that XDD)."

Aliyah whiped her tears away and said: "Ok."

"Great. Al, would you please, PLEASE help me with my potions homework? You know that I totally suck in potions."

"Ok, I'll help you. But afterwards I wanna snog your brother again." she said with a grin.

"YUCK AL!! Don't ever, and I mean, EVER, make me think about that again!!" Ginny joked.

A/N: So, here I am again! I found some time to type the seventh chapter! I HATE this chapie. What do you think?? Plz leave me a few reviews, it really makes my day!! I have to study like hell and every review makes me happier!! Special thanks to Pepa, miss devil's kiss, soccergirl0388, and to babaazey for reviewing!! YOU GUYS ROCK!! This chapter is dedicated to my uncle Njegos, like the last one...


	8. The Fat Lady, the Zabinis and Dumbledore

Chapter 8- The Fat Lady, the Zabinis and Dumbledore

A/N: Heya guys! here it is, the 8th chapter! _**PLEASE READ THIS FIRST **_I'll have to change the rating!! It won't be a "T"-fanfic anylonger! i'll change the rating in 'Mature' (because of the next few chapters)

* * *

"Can't you two control yourselves!? Ron, you can snog her again later! Guys, it's half past seven, we have to go!"

Ron and Aliyah broke their long kiss and stared at Ginny. "What?" she asked.

"Nothing. I have to tell Draco that you need a real snog soon. You're getting depressed little sis." Ron laughed.

"Ron. Screw yourself." Ginny said with a fake smile plastered to her face. "We're leaving in 5 minutes!"

"Ok." said Ron and Aliyah in unision. A few minutes later they were ready to leave. Since Voldemort and his Death-Eaters gained power, students weren't allowed to leave the common room after half past seven. They couldn't ask Harry to borrow them his cloak, so they had to be very careful. If Filch caught them, he would drag them to McGonagall straight away. And then Aliyah couldn't get to know her mom, and that was the last thing Ginny wanted that evening. The three Gryffs were standing brfore the potrait and Ginny asked, not looking at the other two:

"Ready?" She saw from the corner of her eye that Aliyah nodded a bit unsure. "Let's go then." And with that they stepped through the potrait. Just as they wanted to walk towards the stairs, wich led to the sixth floor, a female voice asked:

"Where do you think you're going?"

"Please not McGonagall, please not McGonagall…" Ginny prayed silently as she turned around to face the woman. But noone was there. She looked at Aliyah and Ron, who were looking puzzled around the seventh floor.

"I'm not a human being, I'm the potrait of your common room, children!"

"Oh no, not that damn fat woman." hissed Ron.

"What was that?" asked the Fat Lady.

"Euh…I said that…euhhh…Hey! I like your taste of clothing!" said Ron with a fake smile.

"That was a really…I mean a REALLY pathetic try, Ron." Thought Ginny and she couldn't help but giggle at her brother's stupidety. But she was shocked as she heard the Fat Lady's response:

"Really? Yes, I think this pink dress matches perfectly to my lips, eyes and cheeks!"

Ginny and Aliyah bit down on their lips so they wouldn't burst into laughing. "Oh. Yes, it's true! I totally agree with you. Now we have to go, but we can have a nice chat another time. Please don't tell anybody that we're on a, euh…let's call it a trip, ok?" Ron said sweetly.

"Oh dear boy, of course not! Next time I'll give you some tipps. You can't go around in these clothes, I mean really!" she gave him a wink. As soon as he turned his back to the fat Lady, he looked like he had to puke. They walked down the stairs carefully and reached the sixth floor. Then Ron said:

"That fat cow's impossible!" He tried to stay as quiet as possible. "Yes, I think this pink dress matches perfectly to my lips, eyes and cheeks!" he mimicked the Fat Lady perfectly. "Oh god, what have I gotten myself into?" he sighed, remembering the Fat Lady giving him a wink.

Aliyah and Ginny couldn't surpress their laughter anymore. The burst into laughing and they couldn't stop themselves. "Pssst! Be quiet before-" But he was interupted. From somewhere far away Filch's scratchy voice could've been heard: "Who's there? I'll catch you, there's no way for you to escape!" Ginny and Aliyah stopped laughing immidiately.

"See what you've done! C'mon we have to hurry up!" whispered Ron angrily.

They ran the whole way to the dungeons. Luckily they got there 15 minutes later, without being caught by Filch, any teachers or Peeves. It was five to eight. They stood there before the entrance of the Slytherin common room.

"Ginny, say the password, I want to get to know my mother." Said Aliyah.

"_Shit. I knew I forgot something…" _thought Ginny. "Euh…well…hehe…There's a little problem…I forgot to ask Draco about the password…hehe…" she said guiltly. The other two groaned.

"Let's hope it was the same as last time…Proud to be a snake." Said Aliyah. The potrait swung open and Ginny smiled. "See Al, no use in getting mad. Bingo!"

The two girls and Ron went into the Slytherin common room and saw Blaise and Draco sitting at one of the black leather couches (A/N: I LOVE black leather couches :DD). All the other Slytherins were up to their dorms, doing their homwork or something. Ginny knew that Draco and Blaise made sure that nobody apart from them was in the Slytherin common room. As soon as he saw Aliyah stepping through the potrait, Blaise rose from his seat.

He and Aliyah stared at each other for a few moments, before she ran to him and hugged him tightly, while tears rolled down her cheeks. Ginny was so happy for the twins, that even she cried a bit.

Draco stood up as well and kissed Ginny's tears away. She smiled at him and hugged him. Draco smiled back and the 5 teens sat down. Ginny sat in Draco's lap, while Ron sat beside of them. Draco kissed Ginny passionately. After a while she pushed him back gently. She needed air.

"Breathe. Gin. Breathe." Laughed Draco. "Where's Mrs Zabini? Euhh…I mean, Lorelei." She asked Draco.

"She should be here by now. I'm starting to get worried." Said Blaise after he and Aliyah sat down in the two armchairs, next to each other.

"God Blaise, I'm 37 years old! You can't really expect me to be on time." Said a woman, coming out of the fireplace.

She didn't look like a 37-years old woman. She was in fact pretty with her straight black her falling down till her wrists. Her icy-blue eyes shone in the light of the cracking fire. _"Al and Blaise had obviously inherited her good looks." _Ginny thought. And she was right; Aliyah and Blaise looked exactly like their mother.

"Mom, there's somebody who'd like to get to know you." Sais Blaise and he and Aliyah stepped towards their mother.

Ginny and Draco could see that both Aliyah and Lorelei were near tears. It was a beautiful moment, the family was together again. Soon the two woman were holding each other in their arms, crying.

"I'm so sorry." Whispered Lorelei, but it was only ment for Aliyah and Blaise. "It's ok. My name is Aliyah, by the way." Said Aliyah with a small smile.

"Aliyah. Pretty name. Although I would have named you differently." Smiled Lorelei. Now they were all sitting on the couches. Finally Lorelei noticed Ron, Ginny and Draco. "Oh Draco, dear, I haven't seen you in ages! How are you? And who are you two?" she asked kindly.

"Oh, yes, I am Ron Weasley, I'm Aliyah's guy."

"So, so, my little girl has a boyfriend. And you?" she laughed and Aliyah blushed.

"I am Ginevra Weasley, but please call me Ginny. I am Draco's girlfriend. Nice to meet you Lorelei." They shook hands.

"Really? I couldn't tell…" said Lorelei ironicly starting to laugh.

That was when Ginny realized that she was still in Draco's lap. She blushed a deep red and wanted to stand up, but Draco's hands were still around her wait, not wanting to let go.

"Stay." He whispered into her ear and so…she did.

Aliyah talked with her mother, Ron and her brother. Nobody of them noticed when Draco and Ginny stood up, going out of the common room with just a note left for them:

_**We'll be back in an hour.  
**__**Drake & Gin**_

"Draco, we have to speak to Dumbledore!" she said as they walked through a corridor.

"Why?"

"Well, obviously he knew that Al's Lorelei's daughter from the beginning. I want to ask him why he didn't say anything."

Soon they reached the statue that was the entrance of the headmaster's office. "I think we need a password to get the statue to move." Said Draco looking at it.

"Probably. But I don't know what the password is. What about you?"

"Nope."

They stood there for another five minutes and speculated about the password.

"How about 'Phoenix'?" suggested Draco.

"Nah, that's too easy. Hmmm…how about 'House Unity'? That's what Dumbledore wishes the most."

"Well, Ms Weasley, that's true, but the password is 'Chocolate Frogs'." said a male voice from behind them.

Draco and Ginny spun around to see Professor Dumbledore standing behind them. He smiled at the two teens. His long, white beard and his nose with his haf-moon-glasses on it hadn't been touched by time. His eyes hadn't either.

"Good evening Professor." Said Ginny.

"I think you two are aware of the fact that students aren't allowed to be outside their dorms at this hour. But!…It seems rather important, so let's sit down in my office, so we can talk." Said Dumbledore kindly and Draco and Ginny nodded.

"Chocolate frogs" said the headmaster and the statue moved to the side, letting stairs appear. They followed Dumbledore and soon they were in his office.

"Take a seat." They did.

"Mr Malfoy and Ms Weasley, please explain me why you aren't in your common rooms at the moment?"

Draco told Dumbledore about him and Ginny finding out about Aliyah's true mother, Lorelei Zabini, sitting in the Slytherin common room right now and so on.

"That's wonderful." Smiled Dumbledore.

"Professor, how did you know about Aliyah's bloodstatus back then?" asked Ginny.

"After Mrs Zabini gave Aliyah away I received a letter from her in which she told me about her situation and what she'd done. She also told me Ms Masters' birthdate and her middle name: Laura. And since Ms Masters' birthdate is on september the second I knew that she would go to Hogwarts a year later than her brother. And Ms Weasley, there wasn't another girl in your year that was born on the second of september. And the middle name matched. I decided not to mess with Ms Masters' life. I thought that if it was her destiny to meet her family, then she would one day."

"So you knew from the beginng!?" asked Draco in disbelief.

"Yes." Said Dumbledore calmly.

"You should have told them!" insisted Draco.

"Mr Malfoy, let me explain. Eversince becoming headmaster of this school, I've dreamt of house unity. Slytherin and Gryffindor. That was the problem. They hated each other. I thought that it would be impossible to get them to accept each other's company. I had a plan and I wanted to travel in time to see if it'll work. I wanted to go to the schoolyear of 93/94, but I made a little mistake." He paused.

"YOU made a mistake??" asked Ginny in disbelief.

"I'll take this as a compliment, Ms Weasley." He smiled and made Ginny blush a bit.

"Anyway, I made a mistake an I landed in the schoolyear 97/98. This year. I saw you two being together and some Slytherins were befriends with some Gryffindors. It was the perfect beginning of an house unity! Everything was fine. And when I was about to leave, I saw Ms Masters with her family. From this moment on I knew that everything would be alright and that I didn't have to mess with anything."

"Well, everything turned out ok, so I think that's it. Al has her family back and I'm happy for her." Said Ginny. Draco smiled at her and put his right arm around her shoulder. He kissed her forehead as Dumbledore watched them grinning.

"Thank you for explaining. Good night Professor." Said Draco.

"Good night. Just one thing before you go back to the Slytherin common room, Ms Weasley. I noticed that you and your brother aren't friends with Mr Potter and Ms Granger anymore. Could you please tell me what happened?"

Ginny felt her blood boil with anger as Dumbledore mentioned her new 'enemies'. "He broke my heart, that's all, Professor. He cheated on me wih Mud- euh Granger. She cheated on my brother with his BEST friend. That happened."

Draco never asked Ginny what happened, because he didn't want her to remember how painful the whole situation was. He felt more hatred than ever towards Potter and the Mudblood. How dare he? In his oppinion, Ginny was the most beautiful human being in the whole wide world. Everytime the sun shone on her, she looked like an angel. His angel. Sometimes he wondered when she'd spread her white, elegant wings and fly away. He hated it to see her sad or crying. It broke his heart. Potter would pay for making her cry. Draco could never, really NEVER make her sad.

"I see. Well, I can't stand up for Mr Potter, since he has made a big mistake. But please, Ms Weasley, he needs his friends more than ever in times like this. Voldemort is getting stronger by the day. It's only a matter of time before he'll be strong enough to attack Hogwarts. Please Ginevra, think about it."

"I'm sorry, Professor. Goodnight." She and Draco went out of Dumbledore's office and before the door shut behind them, they could hear the headmaster sigh heavily.

"I'll make Scarface pay for hurting you." Draco said, his eyes not leaving her. She gave him a short, but honest laugh.

"Nah, that's a war I have to fight on my own. But thanks for the offer." She kissed him,making the disappointed look on his face turning into a happy one.

"What about a little prank? To embarrass him in front of the whole school? C'mo Gin! Pwease!!" he was begging her like a little kid, that wants his birthday presents before the party even began.

"Ok, a little prank won't hurt anybody, I guess." She smiled at him.

_"Oh, if only you knew." _Draco thought grinning. "You're the best." He kissed her forehead and she giggled.

"I know, I know…Wait…What did Dumbledore say? 'Before you go back to the Slytherin common room…' How did he know that I was about to return to the Slytherin common room with you?"

"Gin, it's quite obvious, isn't it? To go and get your brother and Aliyah I suppose." And with that, they fell silent, but it was comfortable silence. They didn't say anything until they reached the Slytherin potrait.

"Drake?"

"Hmm?"

"I don't want to go back to the Gryffindor tower again tonight."

He looked at her in surprise.

"Drake, can I stay with you tonight?" she asked him, like ashe was afraid of a monster that was hiding under her own bed. Draco's jaw fell slightly, but he caught himslef quickly and answered:

"Euh…If you feel like it…ok. I-I don't have any problems with i-it."

He felt his voice shacking and a color of deep red creep up his cheeks.

They weren't going to do _it_, are they?

* * *

A/N: mwhahahaha, here's the 8th chapie!! Hope you liked it! I'm not sure if it's too boring, but it just had to be written, so nobody gets confused in the later chapters. The next chapter is very long (about 19 pages in my handwriting) and it looks like I'll have to split it into 2 halves. I hope it'll be up till the end of the month! And I won't be able to update the whole august, because then are my summer holidays and I'm going to Serbia, to my relatives. But I promise to take my work with me, so I can get some work done! Love ya all, who reviewed!! And big hugs for Wiccan98, my beta!!

This chapter is dedicated to my cousin Uros, who just finished something like high school!! Yeay! :D


	9. An Overprotective Brother and

Chapter 9 (Part 1)- An Overprotective Brother and...

_**A/N: Hey guys!! I'm SO sorry about the long wait! Do I have an excuse? No, not really. You have to know that almost everything I write, I don't write it on my comp. The 9th chapie is too long, so I decided to split it into 2 halves. Enjoy Part 1 and please REVIEW!!**_

* * *

_XXXXXXXXXXDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGXXXXXXXXXX_

Ginny figured he was blushing, even though they were surrounded by almost complete darkness. At first she didn't know why he, Draco Malfoy; the cool, calm, and collected 'Slytherin Prince', would be blushing, but then she got it.

"Oh no! No no no no no no! I, uh, not what you think! I don't want to sleep with you!" she tried to explain.

"Ah, interesting. And with whom do you want to sleep, if I may ask?" he asked amused.

"Oh shut up, you know what I mean! I want to spend the night in your bed, with you in it, but I don't want to have sex with you! Well, not yet." she smacked him playfully on the head.

Draco said the password and they stepped through the portrait-hole. They saw Ron sleeping in a position on the couch, which looked quite uncomfortable, while Aliyah and Blaise were still talking. Lorelei, their mother, had already gone.

"Where were you two?" asked Blaise when he noticed them walk in,

"We were in Dumbledore's office. We had to talk to him."

"What about?" Aliyah asked whispering, not wanting to wake up her boyfriend.

"He...uh...he noticed that somebody used the floo-network and we informed him that it was just your mom." Ginny lied. She didn't want Dumbledore to have any problems.

"Uh-huh." It was Aliyah, obviously not convinced.

"Blaise, it's getting late and I don't think our three beloved Gryffs should leave, 'coz Ron's already asleep and Ginny wants to stay with me tonight. And I'm sure Aliyah and you want to talk a bit longer. Ginny and I will go to my dorm." said Draco.

"Dorm?" repeated Aliyah.

"Yes, it's here, in the Slytherin common room. Behind the portrait over there. Its password protected" Draco explained.

"I see...But Gin- what should I tell Ron when he wakes up? I can't tell him ' oh, she's in Draco's dorm'." said Aliyah.

"And why not?" asked Draco.

"Well, if you want to hear his 'she's-my-baby-sister-speech', which sounds like this:" SHE'S DOING WHAT!? SHE'S SLEEPING WITH HER BOYFRIEND IN ONE BED!? SHE'S TOO YOUNG TO DO THAT!!' and so on, then, ok be my guest" said Aliyah, mimicking Ron perfectly.

Draco raised an eyebrow at Aliyah and Ginny said: "Just tell him that I had to discuss a few things with my boyfriend and tell him not to worry, I'm a big girl."

Draco and Ginny crossed the room and stepped in front of the portrait of a beautiful young girl in a Slytherin-robe and with dark brown hair, pale skin and honey-brown eyes. The Slytherin-girl smiled kindly at them.

"Hello River. May I introduce you to my lovely girlfriend Ginny. Ginny, this is River. She protects my dorm and she was the first student and girl to be put in Slytherin in good old Salazar's time." said Draco.

"Draco, the password." River yawned and it seemed quite obvious to Ginny that River only waited for Draco to come back, before she could be able to sleep undisturbed.

"Pureblood." said Draco and grinned as he saw Ginny rolling her eyes.

River's portrait swung open and the couple stepped into a typical Slytherin-room. The walls were green and black and here and there specks of silver could be seen. Some of the furniture was marked with silver serpents. The room was decorated in a way which showed you, that only a rich person could live in here.

"So, do you like it?" asked Draco pulling her close from behind.

"Its amazing." she answered and turned to face him. "But I'm getting tired. Can you show me the bath-and bedroom, please?"

He looked at her a bit disappointed, but then answered: "Sure. The first door to the right is the bedroom. And inside the bedroom is a door which leads you to the bathroom. Do you mind if I join you in the shower?" he said grinning mischievously.

"Keep your hands o yourself, Malfoy. Meaning: No, you can't join me." She answered and headed to the bedroom. Ginny walked as sexy as she could. She just loved to see Draco drooling over her. Flicking her hair over her shoulder she saw Draco's jaw hanging wide open.

'Jesus, she's gorgeous. It wouldn't surprise me at all if she has Veela-blood running through her veins.' he thought.

Draco looked at his girlfriend and stopped when his eyes reached her apple ass. Her hips had more of a sway to them than before and it was very hard for him to keep control. 'You won't let her win, mate, not this time- C'mon Draco; you can do this...resist her...' he kept on thinking. Without turning to him, she said:

"Shut your mouth, darling, otherwise you'll be eating flies. And Draco- stop staring at my ass."

He couldn't resist her and so he strode over to her, grabbed her and pulled her into a passionate kiss. She knew he'd crack; almost nobody could resist her, when she started to show them her 'sexy-side'. Their tongues explored each other's mouths and the kiss grew more and more passionate by every second that passed by. Before he could pull her even closer to his body, Ginny broke the kiss.

"I knew you'd crack."

"This time Weasley, this time."

He was about to capture her lips with his own again, when Ginny pulled out of his embrace and walked away, smiling to herself.

"Hey!! No way you're leaving me just like that!" complained Draco, following her.

! I don't know what you mean." she said innocently, "Oh! The big, bad Slytherin can't get enough of the little Gryffindor! My, my, my...Draco, you became such a softy! I really miss the evil-Slytherin-side of yours." she said playfully.

"Take that back! I did not become a softy!" He grabbed her by the shoulder and spun her. She hit the wall. As he bent down and kissed her hard, she smiled against his lips, but pulled him closer to her. She wrapped her legs around his waist and combed her fingers through his hair, while he held her by her waist tightly, her back still against the wall. They tried to pull their bodies as close as possible to each other, like they wanted to become one body. He heard her moan softly with pleasure and Draco could tell she was enjoying it and as he unwillingly pulled away, he could hear her wince, she surely didn't want it to end.

"Ahh...It seems like I found little Ms. Weasley's weakness." he whispered into her ear.

"Weakness? Oh please..."

"See Weasley, I still have it." he said proudly and looked into her soft brown eyes.

"Draco Malfoy, you are a hopeless romantic and you know that!"

"I'm not."

"Yes, you are."

"No, I'm not."

"Yes, you-"

But she was cut off by soft lips crushing against hers. Once they broke the kiss, Ginny said:

"Go and wait in bed for me, while I go and take a shower."

"Ok." he answered and gave her one little kiss on the lips.

_XXXXXXXXXXDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGXXXXXXXXXX_

"I'm so glad I finally found my family. We really should thank Draco and Ginny properly." said Aliyah.

Before Blaise could answer, Ron woke up and looked at Aliyah and Blaise with sheepish eyes.

"What time's?" he asked, his eyes half open.

"It's about half past one." answered Blaise.

"Oh." Ron looked around and noticed that Ginny and Draco weren't there. "Where's Ginny?" he asked, it sounded like e was drunk.

"Oh, she's with Draco in his dorm." answered Aliyah carefully. She waited for Ron's outburst, which didn't come. Before he'd fell asleep, the only thing he said was:

"Oh."

"Phew...We are lucky that he was too tired to comprehend what's going on." said Aliyah looking at her boyfriend, who started snoring loudly.

"Wait a sec. I'll put some silencing charms on the dormitories, so that boyfriend of yours doesn't wake them up with his snoring."

Aliyah laughed and watched her brother perform the charms. He sat down again and asked:

"Why is he so overprotective of Gin, anyway?"

"Well...Ginny is the youngest of them, and a girl. He'd never ever forgive himself if something would happen to her. He loves her very much. It's like a sort of job for Ron to look out for her." answered Aliyah, smiling at the sleeping form of her boyfriend.

"From now on, I'll look out for you, too. I'll be your bodyguard or something like that." said Blaise, and before Aliyah could respond...

"WAIT, SHE'S DOING WHAT!?" Ron's eyes snapped open as he realized what his sister was maybe up to.

_XXXXXXXXXXDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGXXXXXXXXXX_

He was already lying in bed, when Ginny stepped into his room, wearing nothing but a pair of his boxers and a T-shirt of his, which almost reached her knees. He looked at her in awe. Even without wearing make-up (and she really didn't wear much of it) and when she was wore his things, she looked beautiful.

"You know this thing look better on you than on me" he said smiling.

She smirked and walked sexily towards his king-sized bed and when she reached it she said:

"No matter how bad you want it, Malfoy, you're not getting shagged tonight."

She flipped her hair back and saw him staring at her with pure lust in his eyes.

"Oh, you don't have a clue Weasley; no-one can resist me..."

She bent down to him, their lips almost touching and she could feel his breath, which became quicker by every millimetre she came nearer to him, on her cheek. "Well, then you don't know the Weasley-woman, my dear Malfoy."

Then she pulled away, before he could kiss her. She loved to tease him like that. "So, what are we doing now? I was for shagging, but nooooooo, says Miss high and mighty!" he said half-joking, while she lay down beside of him, her head resting on his bare chest.

"How about playing a game?" she asked while she made small circles with her nail on his chest.

"Depends...What game do you mean?"

"Wanna play 20 Questions?"

"Ok, but I want to start! I suffered enough tonight!" he said meaning her teasing.

"Ok, ok, start then."

"What's your favourite color?"

"Green. Yours?"

"Green and black"

"Draco, it's your turn."

"Oh, right. Uhm...Who was your first kiss?" Ginny mumbled something he couldn't comprehend.

"Gin, I can't hear you."

"I said it was Seamus Finnigan...I believe it's my turn now. Who was your first kiss?"

"Wait...let me think...hmmm...no that was after her...no...Her neither...and what about the other...naah...aha! Now I know! It was Parkinson."

"Parkinslut!?"

"If you want to put it this way, yes." he said laughing. "So...my turn...Gin, what do you like about me?"

Ginny grinned and answered: "Well...First: your eyes. They're beautiful. I could stare at them all day long. Then, your soft blonde hair, but only when you don't put tons of gel in it. I can't really complain about your body...To be honest: I just found another reason to love Quidditch," before she went on, she looked up to him to see him grinning from ear to ear. She looked into his eyes and started to play with a strand of his hair. Then she continued:

"Your smirk is so goddamn sexy that I have to control myself not to snog it off your face. But it's not only your looks. Your kindness and support are just...well, amazing. I love it when you almost start drooling over me when I play 'sexy'. And the most important: Whenever I'm around you I feel like I'm in heaven and I feel beautiful, god, you make me feel beautiful, like there's no other girl prettier than me..."

"Wow..." was all he said, before he kissed her."Go on, it's your turn."

"Is it true that you're a god in bed?" she asked grinning.

"Why don't you find out by yourself?" he asked raising an eyebrow, but then started to laugh. "I only slept with 2 girls till now. I don't know where these rumours are from that I shagged half Hogwarts! But I can tell that these 2 were satisfied..."

"No details, please!" They laughed and he asked:

"Have you slept with Potter?" He felt anger rise in him. He wanted to beat the hell out of Potter for making Ginny cry.

"No. We barely snogged!" she answered shaking her head.

"Why?"

"It's my turn, doofes. Which were the 2 girls you slept with?"

"Jade Winchester, Slytherin, and Lilian Bexley, Ravenclaw. So, why didn't you and Potter snog often?"

"Because he's a terrible kisser! I don't know why I didn't realize it. Potter's snogs were so...so...passionless, so lifeless, but yours, Draco, are the very thing a good snog stands for! I wonder why Muddie wants him so much..."

"Muddie?"

"It's not your turn, darling." He only rolled his eyes and waited for her next question.

"Since when do you like me?" Draco knew this question would come sooner or later, but he kept praying it would happen later. He coughed before he began.

"Well...since beginning of my 6th and your 5th year. Every time I saw you with a guy I caught myself wishing I was him. I kept pretending like I wasn't attracted to you. When that stupid scarface broke up with you, I was so happy. But when I saw you the next day...I felt so guilty for not being there for you. I tried to forget about you, but I just couldn't. So, one night, I decided to fight for you. That was the night before the day when you punched me. Twice!" He tried to sound angry, but her giggles made him chuckle. "When you turned me down, I cried. Yeah, really, I cried. Who thought Draco Malfoy would cry! And on top of that over a girl! I was so hurt. But then, a few weeks later after this incident, we became an item and since then I'm the happiest man alive!"

"Draco, I'm sorry for putting you through all the pain."

"You're forgiven." he said as he kissed her forehead. "Now explain what 'Muddie' means!"

"Oh, that. I'm tired of saying mudblood all over again. So I'm taking the short form: Muddie."

"Oh."

"Now, my turn again. Draco, I hate asking you this, but it's bothering for quite a time... Are- are you a Deatheater?"

A few minutes none of them said anything and Ginny didn't dare to look up to him. Then Draco sighed and answered Ginny's 6th question:

"No. I was supposed to be one. You have to know that my father had done terrible things...terrible things I'm sure as hell not proud of. I could never, NEVER be like him. He...He killed my mother with-out a-any reason, just because he was drunk..." He couldn't fight the tears anymore, so he let them fall. He and Ginny sat up and he was crying on her shoulder. She took him into a tight embrace and tears rolled down her cheeks. Ginny hated to see Draco in such state and the pain he was feeling filled her heart, too. Losing one's mother...She couldn't imagine Molly not being there anymore. After a while they were laying in each other's arms, not saying a word.

_XXXXXXXXXXDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGXXXXXXXXXX_

"LET. ME. GO!! I HAVE TO GET HER OUT OF THERE! ARE YOU CRAZY!? LET ME GO!!" Ron shouted, while he tried to free himself from Blaise and Aliyah's grip.

"Cool down, Ron!" said Aliyah loudly.

"Cool down? COOL DOWN!? She's my friggin' baby-sister!"

"Ron, Al's right. Draco won't hurt her or anything." said Blaise.

"Riiiiight. And what makes you so sure of that? He's a Slytherin and she's a little naive girl that doesn't know what she's doing!"

"I know that because he knows if he hurts her, you'll break every single bone in his body, that's why..." murmured Blaise and Aliyah giggled.

"What did you say?" asked Ron, because he didn't comprehend what Blaise had said.

"Nothing', nothing'..."

"Zabini, I'm warning you..."

"Ok, ok, look Ron, honestly. Draco isn't a monster or something like that. You're a bit too overprotective. We all know you love Ginny and want the best for her, but let her be. God Ron, can't you see? He loves her for goodness sakes!"

It seemed like Ron was thinking about what Blaise said and then he sighed and said:

"You're right...I...I'm just afraid that if I don't look out for her 24/7, something will happen. And I could never forgive myself...I'll give her some freedom...But she's still my baby-sister and nothing will change that! I'll protect her from everything evil!"

"Of course, Ron." Aliyah responded, nodding her head in agreement.

"I'll give her more freedom...Tomorrow."

Before either Aliyah or Blaise could even blink, Ron ran to River's portrait and started shouting:

"GINEVRA MOLLY WEASLEY, COME OUT OF THIS DORM THIS INSTANT!! YOU'RE TOO YOUNG TO BE SCREWING AROUND!!"

"BLAISE, DO SOMETHING!!" shouted Aliyah at her brother. Ginny and Draco needed some private time and they shouldn't be interrupted by Ron.

"BUT WHAT!?" Blaise shouted back.

"ARE YOU CRAZY!? YOU'RE A GUY!!" she responded.

"OH...RIGHT!!" he thought for a moment, then grinned at Aliyah and said: "GOTTA IDEA!!"

Aliyah could tell her brother was up to something really (I mean, REALLY) stupid. Blaise went to Ron and as he passed by a vase, he picked it up and transformed it into a pan. Aliyah realized what Blaise was up to and her eyes widened in shock. Before she could shout a "BLAISE, NO!!" Blaise tapped on Ron's right shoulder, with the pan hidden behind his back.

"Ron!" shouted Blaise.

"WHAT!?" Ron snapped at the brother of his girlfriend.

"I'm sorry I have to do this..." said Blaise and WHAAAAM!! Ron fell to the ground, unconscious.

"BLAISE!!" shouted Aliyah.

"What?" he asked innocently.

"Don't you 'What' me!! You knocked out my boyfriend!"

"But...but you said I should make him stop...And I did!"

"Yes, but not THAT way!!"

"But, my dear little sister, he shut up now, didn't he?"

"Oh...right...good then...great job."

_XXXXXXXXXXDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGXXXXXXXXXX_

**_A/N: TADAAAAA!! I hope it wasn't too boring! I love the part when Blaise knocks out Ron...hehe...As you see, chapter 9 is very long. 21 pages in my little handwriting! I thought this would be the best moment to stop /grin/ what's going to happen to Ron? What dirty secrets will come out...? Read the second part, then you'll know ;) I PROMISE it won't take me as long to update as it did with this chapie!! And PLEASE review!! 10 reviews to get me post the next chapie!! Love ya, you guys rock,_**

_**xoxo, Laura :)**_


End file.
